


Picture This

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Model Jensen, Photographer Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's safe behind the lens of his camera, but eventually he has to set it down; has to end the photoshoot.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Digitalwave made this [absolutely GORGEOUS](http://digitalwave.livejournal.com/256566.html) manip of Jensen, and I felt very inspired by it. Digitalwave, I hope I did justice to your creation, and I hope you enjoy this :)

It's not that his job is unpleasant: far from it, actually. Erotic photography ("sounds classier than 'porn'", his assistant told him one time) is a pretty sweet gig, all things considered. But some days it's a royal pain in the ass. Like today, for example. 

Jared watches Jensen move this way and that way, turning, touching, shifting with every command for a pose. Jensen's got a fabulous body, all rippling muscles when he bends, stretches and twists. Jared spends the day -- all goddamn day -- hot and prickly, turned on and at least half-hard. 

He's safe behind the lens of his camera, but eventually he has to set it down; has to end the photoshoot. He has roll after roll of film; Jensen in various stages of dress and undress, the poses ranging from innocent to just this side of pornographic. 

"All done here," Jared calls out, setting his camera back onto its stand. Most everyone's already cleared out anyway; as Jared stands there, returning Jensen's blatant stare, Eric and Sera turn off all but a couple of dim lights as they leave the studio. The door closes behind them, the snick of the lock catching cutting off low-level chatter about where to go for dinner and the layout for next month's issue.

Jensen hasn't moved. He's leaning back, just a little, his pose relaxed; at ease. Comfortable. 

Jared's seen -- and done -- enough photoshoots now to know that sometimes partially-clothed is hotter than bare-assed naked, and this time is no exception. Jensen's wearing an open, flowing shirt that looks soft and comfy. Barely visible behind the edges of the shirt, Jensen's nipples are tight, hard nubs. Smooth, golden skin makes Jared's mouth fairly water with his desire to taste. He really wants to follow that invisible line down the center of Jensen's chest with his tongue while his fingers stroke over tight abs. He wants to tongue the shallow indent of his belly button and lick wet the trail of hair beneath it.

The last look today was 'cowboy', so in addition to the cotton-y soft shirt, Jensen's tricked out in boots -- Jared's mind whites out for a minute when he thinks about licking over sleek, supple leather -- and jeans. It's the jeans that make the picture, though; not just worn, but ripped and tattered, the crotch all but torn out.

Jensen sits there, legs spread wantonly, one hand resting on his thigh to call attention to his dick.

His dick, covered in a nylon-silk-cotton jock that only barely holds him in, creating the most gorgeous bulge Jared's ever had the pleasure to stare at.

Strong, beautiful hands move while Jared watches, slide in closer, cupping and framing that bulge. Jared licks his lips and takes a couple steps forward. He glances behind him one last time to ensure the door is closed before he settles in front of Jensen, slipping easily to his knees to nuzzle at Jensen's crotch.

Jensen grins at him, heat and promise in the full lips and blown pupils ringed with just the thinnest circle of green, and settles one of his hands on Jared's head.

"Been thinkin' 'bout this all day," he says, voice low and rough, rubbing over Jared like raw silk. 

"Me too." Jared leans in closer and just _breathes_ , pulling in the heady, rich scent of Jensen: sweat, musk, fabric softener. Jared licks along the long line of Jensen's bare thigh -- thank God for ripped jeans! -- tasting the salty skin, chasing the faint sheen of sweat. "You're just--God, Jen."

"Mmm, Christ, your _mouth_." Jensen shivers beneath Jared's mouth, skin rippling when he sucks and bites soundless words there. "Jare--please."

"Please what?" Jared nuzzles at the bulge; feels Jen's cock lengthening, hardening, against the silky material. He rubs his cheek along the length and listens to Jensen whimper. More nuzzling, moving his mouth up and down the thick length of Jensen's erection, and there's the heat of Jen against him as Jensen arches upward. Toward his mouth. "Whadaya want, Jen? Tell me."

Jensen groans when Jared licks at him through the thin fabric, tongue wetting it down so it clings to each ridge. Jared drops his head and mouths at the tight bulge of Jensen's balls; licks and sucks at the tender flesh behind them, pushing the jock pouch aside with his tongue. Jensen moves with him, spreading his legs wider, shoving his dick up.

"Want your mouth, fuck, suck me Jared. Perfect fucking mouth for sucking cock." Jensen cups Jared's face; smoothes his thumb across Jared's lower lip. He groans when Jared bites at the fleshy pad. "Want it, wanna fuck your mouth--"

"Do it," Jared hisses, hunger coiling tight and hot in his belly. He rubs himself -- so hard, he _aches_ behind his jeans -- and jerks at the buttons, fumbling to free himself. "Give me your cock," he growls, biting at Jensen's thighs. 

Jensen jerks the jock aside and Jared licks up the thick shaft, tongue slicking over the swollen head, gathering the drops of pre-come glistening there. He fits his mouth down over Jensen's cock, groaning around it as the saltbitter flavor floods his mouth. He closes his eyes, lets the taste wash over him and through him, filling him with heat. 

It's perfect like this, Jensen hard and hot in his mouth, heavy against his tongue. Jared hollows his cheeks and sucks, moaning when Jensen curls his fingers into Jared's hair, gripping tightly. 

"Wanna fuck your pretty mouth, Jare, Christ, I love you, love this--God, _take it_ , suck m-me harder, _fuck_ \--"

The only warning Jared gets before Jensen fucks forward hard, hips snapping fast, is the grip on his hair tightening. Then Jensen's thrusting, fucking into him, and all Jared wants to do is take it. He breathes out through his nose and tries to relax; swallows around the thick, hard length filling his throat. Jensen growls and holds his head, rhythm stuttering, breaking. Thick, liquid heat fills Jared's mouth in bitter pulses as Jensen comes, fingers tugging hard on Jared's hair, cock shoved deep down his throat. Jared gags and pulls back, shuddering with pleasure at the taste sliding across his tongue.

Jensen rocks his hips slowly, pulling back, and Jared chases after him, licking and sucking at his dick until Jensen is soft, completely spent. He looks totally fucked out, face lax with pleasure, and Jared surges up off his knees to kiss him, licking into Jensen's mouth to share his taste. He jacks himself hard, fast; pleasure coiling tightly through him with each stroke.

Orgasm blindsides him; slices through him in hotbright spurts that he feels along every nerve ending. He bites down on Jensen's lower lip and tastes copper over the spunk and groans into the kiss with each spasm. He leaves thick streaks of come on Jensen's chest and belly, painting Jensen with his pleasure.

"God, you're beautiful," Jensen rasps, fingers sliding through the mess on his chest. He tugs Jared back down between his legs and in close, rubbing Jared's come over his mouth. "Should see yourself, Jare--taste yourself…."

Jared licks eagerly at Jensen's mouth; into Jensen's mouth, slivers of heat splintering through him at his taste layered over Jensen's.

The kiss gentles, slows; becomes sweet and lazy. Jared ends up leaning into Jensen, listening to his heart beat steady and strong within his chest. He makes a sound a lot like a purr when Jensen strokes his fingers through Jared's hair.

"Erotic photographer, huh?" There's amusement in Jensen's voice, and Jared smiles sleepily in response.

"Dude, you would make an awesome model. You know there's bunches of people out there who'd buy a magazine with you in it."

Jensen laughs and rubs his fingers across Jared's scalp. "You mean they'd buy the mag to jerk off to."

"Totally." Jared moves just enough to press a kiss to Jensen's chest then pulls back. "Shower before bed?"

"Definitely." Jensen frowns at Jared as he unfolds himself and pushes to his feet. "Aren't your knees like, wrecked?"

Jared shakes his head. "Not all of us are geriatric, dude. My knees are fine." He winces when one pops as he straightens up. "But maybe next time you can be the one dropping down."

"If it means I get this," Jensen reaches out and rubs at Jared's dick, peeking out through the fly of his boxers, "in my mouth? Not a problem."

"We could give it a trial run in the shower," Jared offers, tugging on Jensen's hand to pull him to his feet.

Jensen laughs. "Because I've never done it before, right?"

Jared gives him a sly smile. "Well, not since yesterday."

"Shower it is, then." Jensen gestures grandly toward the door, which actually leads out of Jared's spare room. "Lead on, MacDuff."

Sometimes, Jared decides, heading toward the door, his whole _life_ is a really sweet gig.

~fin~


End file.
